United
by Camui M.S. Gackt
Summary: Bleh, I suck at Summeries xX Fluff SoraRiku


Sora: Shaddap

Riku: aww common sora.

Me: just get on wit it.

Disclaimer: I no own KH or Characters xX Though I wish I did.

Part of Your World

!#$&() WARNING!! YAOI/SHOUNEN AI!! SORA X RIKU!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!! )(&$#!

Rating: Dunno. PG, PG-13, somting like that...

In an ocean far away lived a young merman. He had bright sapphire eyes and quite spiky brown hair, and his tail was a blend of different shades of blue and green, with black stripes adorning it. He traveled alone in search of a friend in the deep, dark ocean. He spent many of his days swimming around near the surface. His mermish name was Cha-kra, but let's just call him by his English (Japanese, go figure) name, Sora. He'd often see large ships roll by on the warm, blue waves, and he'd jump onto a ledge and peer on deck to see the activities of the sailors. He's sit there until he was sighted, or until he fell off, whichever came first. When either of these would happen, he'd quickly jump (unless he'd fallen) and swim for his life, so as to not get caught. One night, though, everything changed.

He saw a rather large ship, and proceeded to his normal spying. He peeked onto the deck, and saw a party. Merry souls drinking, dancing, playing music, singing. One person in particular caught Sora's eye, though. He had long silver hair, and wore a puffy (Not at all in a feminine way) pale yellow shirt, and plain sailor's jeans. He had a strong, handsome face, intelligent aqua eyes, and sat there with his friends, joking and having fun, though he still seemed uncomfortable. Sora knew it wasn't 'proper' for him to fall in love with another male, but he still sat there, gazing longingly at him.

"Oi! Riku!" Sora heard a voice call. When the man he had been watching responded, he knew that 'Riku' must be his name.

"Yeah?" Riku called back.

"There's a storm blowing in from the west. If we're not careful, we'll sail right through it!" The man exclaimed. Riku's face became tainted with shock, and he began giving orders to his crew. As quickly as the crew tried to change their course, the storm blew in. Sora didn't catch much else, as he had left his perch and swam underwater. He swam with the ship, though still far under it, and was shocked by what he saw next.

Fire. Bright yellow-orange flames are what he saw above the surface. He was still a creature of the water, though, so he knew little of it. He knew enough to know that it's an extremely dangerous element, though. He darted around underwater, searching for those who'd fallen overboard. He saw a shadow float down a little further off, and swam as fast as he could. When he realized who it was, he'd nearly fainted from shock. It was, of course, Riku, the one who had enchanted Sora with an unspoken, unnoticed spell. He gasped, and took hold of the figure.

He dragged the muscular form up to the surface. He knew the ocean like the fin of his tail, and he knew which direction the shore was. He toiled away for the next few hours dragging the limp body to shore, checking its pulse every now and then to make sure that he was still alive. Finally the shore was visible. It took about another hour and a half, but he made it. The sun had begun to rise when they finally reached the shore. Sora was, however, extremely tired.

He laid Riku on the shore, though his feet dragged in the water still. He leaned on his elbow and stroked the figure's pale face. He gazed tenderly at the closed eyes of his newfound secret love. He placed his hand on Riku's chest (The cruel stormy waves had ripped off his shirt, you see), and felt his heartbeat begin to slowly escalate to that of an unsick human. He began to croon a slow song in mermish to the unconscious figure that lay in front of him. I'm terribly sorry that I can't provide accurate mermish, or even a translation. But I will tell you that it was something of a soft love song. He continued to stroke Riku's face, all the while staring at it, for he was sure that he'd never see it again. He then leaned down, his face extremely close to the silver-head's, and kissed his lips softly. He felt the figure stir a bit, and he quickly sat up.

Riku came to, and, though his vision was still foggy, he saw the shadow of the brunette, and reached out to touch its shoulder. Sora sat there motionlessly, pondering whether he should flee for his live, or stay put, even though he was pretty much doing the latter already. The silver-head drew closer to the brunette, and pressed his lips to the merman's.

"Thank you for saving my life." Riku whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome. I'm Sora." He said.

"I thank you, Sora." He said, taking him in an embrace. Sora didn't know much of what was going on, to tell you the truth. It was all happening so fast.

"Riku? Riku!" A voice was calling. Riku then let go of Sora.

"Leave, before they find you." Riku told him. Sora left without another word, and took one last look to shore, and saw Riku being helped back to where he lived.

"Good-bye…Riku…" Sora whispered, sinking into the ocean and swimming off.

Finis.

Sora: Wtc...

Riku: -Snuggles sora.-

Me: 3 Hope you enjoyed Reading, any review type will be accepted..


End file.
